Follow
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Rodolphus wishes that his brother would run. Rabastan refuses to abandon his brother.


_For the Camp Potter Challenge (Paintball: Write about a Death Eater during either war) and the Word Count Game Challenge (725-775 words, pillow, peaceful, "It's not that simple.")_

 _Word Count: 740_

* * *

Rabastan looks so peaceful sleeping that Rodolphus doesn't want to wake him. Perhaps it would be kinder to to just let sleep. But Rodolphus knows that that's not an option. It's only a matter of time before the Aurors find them. Barty and Bellatrix have already been taken away.

"Wake up," he urges, shaking his younger brother.

Rabastan groans, rolling onto his side. He pulls his pillow over his head. "Five more minutes, Mum," he mutters.

Rodolphus exhales deeply and grabs the pillow, tossing it to the side. "Rabastan!" he snaps. "Wake up. It's urgent!"

Slowly, Rabastan blinks awake. He sits ups, rubbing his eyes then smoothing out his messy hair. "Blimey, Rod. Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to just barge in on someone when they're sleeping?" he asks, moving his neck from side to side to relieve the tension. "What is it? What's so important that it couldn't at least wait until breakfast?"

Rodolphus takes a deep breath. He wishes he could find a way to explain the situation delicately. Rabastan has always been so fragile. He's afraid that the sudden stress might cause his brother to break. "Time is of the essence, I'm afraid," he says grimly. "You have to run."

Not the best way to wake someone. Rodolphus waits, nervous. Rabastan doesn't panic, and he decides to take that as a good sign.

"What are you on about? Run? Did we plan a nice morning jog? How many drinks did I have last night?"

Rodolphus briefly considers strangling his brother but quickly reconsiders. To be fair, Rabastan is just waking. It's hardly his fault that his mind is still sluggish.

"Run away. From here. Barty and Bellatrix were taken by the Aurors," Rodolphus explains. "They'll be coming for me next, but they don't have to know that you were involved."

This seems to shock his brother into reality. Rabastan looks at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly. "Then you have to leave as well. If they're coming for-"

Rodolphus shakes his head. "I will live my life as a fugitive. They'll know that I was involved because of Bella. But they don't have to know about you. I can lie, and-"

"You're not coming with me?" Rabastan interrupts.

"It's not that simple," Rodolphus answers with a weary sigh. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"Then I'm not going."

Rodolphus growls. Why does Rabastan have to make this so difficult? Maybe he understands it. They have been damn near inseparable since Rabastan could walk. He's always had his brother in his life. If he's honest with himself, Rabastan never would have chosen this path if Rodolphus hadn't chosen it first.

But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that Rabastan has a chance at freedom. However painful the separation may be, it's for the best.

"Stop being so bloody stubborn," Rodolphus snaps. "You're an idiot if you don't do this."

"And you're an idiot if you think that I'm just going to abandon my brother when he needs me most," Rabastan says simply. "I'm not going."

He reaches out, taking Rodolphus by the hand. Rodolphus closes his eyes. He never should have lead Rabastan to this. At the very least, he shouldn't have let Rabastan join them on their mission at the Longbottoms'. He should have known better, and he hates himself for only realizing it in hindsight.

"You're sure about this? We'll be thrown in Azkaban," Rodolphus whispers.

"Let them. I'll make tea while we wait."

…

He listens as Rabastan breaks, and his heart shatters. These walls that separate them feel so thick, and he wants more than anything to go to his little brother, to hold his hand like he did when they were kids, to promise him that everything will be okay.

"Rab?" he says softly. "I'm sorry."

Rabastan's screams die down. Rodolphus doesn't know if he's even heard him.

"You shouldn't be here," he continues.

"I made my choice," Rabastan answers, his voice raw and breaking. "I wanted to be just like you."

"Yeah, well, you always were an idiot."

Rabastan laughs, a strange, choked sound. "Guess I did good because so are you."

Rodolphus closes his eyes, resting his head against the cold stone. "You should have run."

"You would be here alone."

He almost smiles. "I won't thank you for that. It means you're suffering."

"I have you. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
